This invention relates to extract generating devices such as coffee makers.
Virtually all coffee makers and similar beverage extraction devices that have been available hitherto use a heater pump, which bring cold water to a boil and discharges it slowly as a result of the pressure generated by this boiling. Extraction is effected by pouring the discharged hot water on the ground coffee, etc. The jug in which the extracted coffee accumulates is kept hot by heat from the stand on which it is placed.
Hitherto, however, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,196,658 and 4,262,585, all such devices were exclusively for the extraction of hot beverages, and it was impossible to use them to extract cold beverages.
In order to make ice coffee, for instance, with a conventional coffee maker or similar device, the practice has been to extract a small amount of strong coffee by means of the conventional extracting device, pour this extract into a pot containing ice, and adjust the amount, strength and temperature by stirring by hand. Not only is this a troublesome and time consuming way of obtaining the cold drink, but the flavor varies, and the aroma sometimes vanishes as a result of the stirring.